This Training Program in the Neurobiology of Drug Abuse at Emory University is a program for both predoctoral and postdoctoral fellows in drug abuse research. The goals are: to assist trainees to identify cutting edge problems, to obtain didactic training in drug abuse if needed, and to help trainees become independent researchers in drug abuse. Other aspects of career development are available as well. This is the only formal program in drug abuse at Emory - ever, and it has succeeded in bringing a focus to this field, in presenting far more seminars and symposia than were ever available in drug abuse, and in offering a coherent and guided training program in drug abuse for the first time. The Program Director (PD) is Dr. Michael Kuhar, Candler Professor of Neuropharmacology and Chief of the Neuroscience Division at the Yerkes Primate Center.of Emory. He is an experienced and accomplished scientist, administrator, and mentor. There are 18 additional training faculty that offer expertise in a number of relevant areas including brain imaging, genetics, molecular pharmacology, neurotransmitter systems, medications development, and behavioral models in drug abuse. The training programs are embedded in the rigorous and strong programs that already exist at Emory. The NIDA training program builds on this outstanding infrastructure and adds specific opportunities in drug abuse mentoring. The few trainees that have graduated or finished their post doc training have moved on to appropriate positions. A large number of the trainees are excellent, highly competitive and successful in obtaining independent training grants as well. Mechanisms are in place to evaluate the program, the faculty and to elicit useful suggestions for the program. This program has been outstanding in recruiting underrepresented minorities (URMs); almost 30% of our trainees are URMs. Emory and this training program also offer strong and continuing training in the responsible conduct of research. Overall, this is a strong program that adds new training in drug abuse research in a visible and effective way.